


before they come back

by sunsofmars (sun_fey)



Series: literal filth but go off [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Again, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Fluff, Groping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, also repetitive words probably, cunt used instead of asshole, it's just filth again, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_fey/pseuds/sunsofmars
Summary: gray and natsu have some fun while the rest of the team is away.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Series: literal filth but go off [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751455
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	before they come back

**Author's Note:**

> here's another one folks. I actually paced myself with this one and wrote it over the last few days. enjoy 👌
> 
> also shoutout to naye once again for being the first reader. ily bitch ❤

“G-Gray, you stupid stripper – !”

“What?” Gray smirked, continuing to fondle the dragonslayer, who was sitting in his lap, red in the face. “You have a cute butt.” 

“S-stop!” Natsu hissed at him, slapping his wandering hands away. He glanced towards the door of their hotel room. “The girls and Happy could come back any second!”

“Well then, we’d better get a move on then, huh?” Gray teased, hands back on Natsu’s bottom. He squeezed again, making the dragonslayer moan. “Besides, you could smell them coming, right? So we could make it a quickie, if you want.”

“Y-you… know that I wouldn’t be focused on that!” Natsu yelped as Gray leaned backwards suddenly, flopping onto the mattress. Natsu was now straddling the ice mage, and he could feel his hardness pressing against his thigh. “And you know that I don’t like quickies…”

Gray sighed, moving his hands to Natsu’s thighs and looking him in the eyes. “If you really don’t want to, Natsu, just say so, and I’ll stop. We can relax and watch movies until everyone else comes back. “ He gave a small smile, eyes sincere in his offering. 

Natsu swallowed, glancing up at the door again. He really, really didn’t want the rest of the team showing up while he and Gray were in the middle of having sex, so they should play it safe. Erza, Lucy, and Wendy had said they’d wanted to explore town, and Happy and Carla had gone with them. He and Gray had decided to stay in and catch up on sleep. But it had been at least three hours since everyone left, and were probably going to come back any moment now… He could almost see Erza and Lucy screaming and blushing in embarrassment, stuttering out apologies, and he didn’t even want to imagine Wendy or one of the Exceeds' reactions…

But… he really actually kind of wanted to. It had been a long day, the job was hard, and he wanted to relax somehow. The nap was good, but not entirely satisfying, which was surprising, since Natsu actually liked sleeping. 

He looked back down at Gray, who was still waiting for his response. He bit his lip, then asked, “Is the door locked?”

“Yeah,” Gray answered, hands running up and down Natsu’s thighs. “And before you ask, yes, they have their key cards.”

The dragonslayer stared into the middle distance in thought, and then sighed before bracing his hands against Gray’s chest. “We have to be careful, Gray…”

A grin broke out on the ice mage’s face at Natsu’s warning. “Yeah, baby, I know.” 

Natsu was glad they’d decided to do this after all. 

As soon as he gave the okay, Gray had flipped them over and was on him quicker than he could blink. There was a lot of licking, sucking, growling, and biting (mostly on his part) before they’d even gotten their clothes off. Natsu thought this was going to be a fast-paced romp; they’d be done within an hour. 

He was wrong. 

He had been lying on his stomach, stark naked, ass in the air, with Gray’s face buried between his ass cheeks for the past hour an a half, and had come twice. Natsu was sure his dick was going to fall off soon.

“G-G-Gray,” he stammered, tears and drool running down his face. He was shaking uncontrollably and had given up on holding himself up a long time ago.

The ice mage sat up from his ministrations, mouth puffy and red and slick with spit, but not before giving Natsu’s cunt a long lick and a kiss.

“What is it, love?” he rasped, wiping his mouth with the back of one hand, the other gripping Natsu’s trembling thigh. 

“P-please, Gray, I think I’m ready, please just fuck me,” Natsu begged, sniffling and angling his head so he could look Gray in the eye. “Please…”

He whimpered when Gray smiled sweetly.

“But I’m not done back here yet, baby,” he said, smacking one of Natsu’s ass cheeks and making him yelp. “I wanna make you come one more time before I fuck you. Aren’t I making you feel good?” 

“You are, but – “

“Sweetheart, just come one more time for me, okay?” Then Gray was kneeling behind him again, hands palming and squeezing his ass and keeping him spread, tongue swirling around his hole.

The dragonslayer was sure that Gray was torturing him for the hell of it at this point.

He gasped, fingers clenched in the bedsheets, hips rocking back onto Gray’s tongue. He whined at the sloppy sounds Gray was making, at the way his mouth circled and fit over his rim, at the way his tongue thrust itself in and out of him. 

Within minutes Natsu was in tears again, sobbing and shivering, hips grinding back onto the ice mage’s face. He panted as he reached downward for his cock, which was nearly purple in color, and stroked himself to get the edge off. He closed his eyes, swirling his thumb around the head, pressing it into the dripping slit, letting the heat pool in his tummy. He whined, stroking faster, dick twitching in his grip. His whole body buzzed, his toes were curling. He was so close, he was almost there at the edge – 

Until one of Gray’s hands suddenly gripped his and pulled it off his dick, pinning it to the bed sheets. Natsu cried out in protest.

“Nuh uh. None of that,” Gray scolded, licking his shiny lips and giving Natsu a stern look. “You only come how I want you to, and that’s by me eating you out. Be a good boy, Natsu.” Then he resumed his ministrations, and Natsu sobbed.

“Gray, Gray, Gray,” he chanted, whimpering as he thrust back onto Gray’s tongue repeatedly, feeling his legs tingling. “Gray, please, I can’t – “ He was silenced, sucking in a sharp breath when Gray slapped his ass again hard, once on one cheek and then the other, making it turn red. Natsu’s body jerked along with his cock, precum dripping out in a steady stream, pooling onto the bed below.

Gray hummed, languidly slurping on the rim of Natsu’s cunt, pressing his face as close as he could and thrusting his tongue deep inside. He felt Natsu’s body shaking beneath him, his hole clenching and thighs tensing, and knew he was close again, and he sped up, smacking Natsu’s ass again.

“O-oh, fuck,” the dragonslayer ground out, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he felt his balls swelling and his hole twitching. His hips began to stutter, and his hands twisted up the sheets. “Fu-uck, Gray, ‘m so close, gonna come – “ 

The ice mage moaned in response, a hand sliding from his ass down his perineum to his balls, and he gave them a firm, tight squeeze while sucking on Natsu’s rim hard.

That was it for Natsu.

He tensed as he came, biting into the bedsheets and letting out a hoarse yell, his throbbing cock shooting short spurts of thick come onto the bed. Once the pleasure thrumming throughout his body abated, he collapsed, gasping for air, trembling as he closed his eyes and tried to recover.

Gray smiled, wiping his mouth with his hand again before he placed feather-light kisses on Natsu’s red bottom, trailing them up his spine to his shoulders, molding his body against his lover’s, spooning him as he waited for Natsu to calm down.

Several minutes later, the dragonslayer’s eyes opened again, and he sluggishly turned his head towards Gray, chin tilted up, lips pursed for a kiss. The ice mage granted him that, pressing his lips softly to Natsu’s. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, lips pressing together chastely over and over, until Gray’s still hard cock made itself known by twitching against Natsu, and both of them jumped, the peaceful atmosphere broken.

“Sorry,” Natsu mumbled, eyes locking with Gray’s. “You’re still hard…”

“It’s okay. It’ll go away soon,” Gray told him, kissing his cheek sweetly. “I know you’re tired. You were so perfect, baby. We don’t have to do anything else.” 

“But…I want to,” Natsu protested softly. He was a bit sore, but it wasn’t enough to not make him want Gray still. “I want to make you feel good, too…” 

“I know, baby. But maybe later. You should rest.” 

The dragonslayer shook his head, reaching back and gripping Gray’s hardness, making him inhale sharply. “I want to,” he repeated firmly, stroking the shaft slowly, hearing Gray’s soft moan, feeling the slight twitch of his hips against him. “See? You want it, too.” 

“Yeah, but – Natsu – “ Gray tried to pull away, but Natsu wouldn’t hear it. He forced Gray to roll onto his back, then climbed on top of him. He stared down at the ice mage, biting his lip as he ground down on him, Gray’s cock slipping between his ass cheeks. 

“Ah, Gods,” Gray groaned, gripping the dragonslayer’s hips as they rocked together. Natsu could feel his cunt clenching as the shaft of Gray’s dick rubbed against it. It made his own dick twitch with interest, and the dragonslayer made his decision. 

“’M gonna ride you, Gray,” he murmured, slicking his palm with spit before grabbing his semi-hard cock, stroking it in tandem to his downward thrusts against Gray until it was at full hardness again. “Gonna ride you so hard your dick's gonna fall off.” 

“Hah, Natsu, wait,” Gray wheezed, hand scrambling towards the bedside table in search for some sort of lubricant. “A-at least lube me up first.” He found a small bottle of lotion in the drawer and gave it to Natsu.

“’Kay.” Natsu opened the bottle, squirted a generous amount onto his hand, and lifted his lips, lathering up the ice mage’s shaft. Once he was finished, he tossed the bottle aside and positioned himself above Gray’s hips, sliding his cock into place against his hole. He slowly descended, the tip pushing past his rim, and the rest surely and gradually followed.

It was a tight fit; the lotion helped, but there was still a bit of a burning stretch, since Natsu was only prepared with saliva, not lube and fingers. But the dragonslayer liked it, and he let out a low whine as Gray’s dick rubbed him in all the right spots, thighs trembling as he finally bottomed out. 

Both men groaned as their hips met, reveling in being joined together for the first time in a few days. The ice mage huffed as he pulled his knees up, planting his feet firmly on the bed. He waited for Natsu to set the pace; it was only fair since Natsu had been following his since the beginning.

Natsu smiled dazedly down at Gray, shifting his knees so they were underneath him, astride his lover’s torso. The dragonslayer let out a deep sigh as he finally began to move, rolling his hips a few times before raising himself up, then dropping back down. Gray wet his lips before pushing his hips upwards, meeting Natsu’s thrusts.

Soon, the pace turned brisk, the rhythm set, Natsu grinding down every time Gray bucked up. The bed creaked in tandem with their movements, getting louder with each passing minute.

Natsu panted as he rode Gray fiercely, his moans gaining volume, especially after Gray found his prostate and angled his thrusts to keep hitting that spot. Gray ground his teeth together as he felt Natsu tightening around him. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he breathed, pulling the dragonslayer down for a kiss. It was sloppy, their teeth meeting more than their tongues, but it was good. He felt heat pooling in his gut, his thighs and balls tensing, dick twitching, and pounded Natsu harder, chasing his orgasm. 

Natsu, without pulling away, reached between their sweaty bodies to grip his dick, stroking it in time to their fucking, and bit Gray’s bottom lip hard as he moaned. He was about to come, and by the look on his boyfriend’s face, he was right there with him.

“Shit, Natsu, I’m coming – “

“Me, too, Gray, yes – “

They both gasped as their orgasms suddenly hit them, Gray biting into Natsu’s shoulder abruptly as he muffled his whimpers and spilled inside of him. At the sting of pain, Natsu yelled, splattering his come all over his hand and Gray’s belly. 

As they came down from their euphoric highs, Natsu leaned down to kiss Gray again, sliding his tongue along his bottom lip in apology for earlier. The ice mage sighed contentedly, returning the kiss lazily. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow until it wore off, and the two hissed as Gray pulled himself out of Natsu. The dragonslayer collapsed beside him and snuggled up to him, laying his head on his chest. 

“Gods, that was amazing,” Gray sighed, sliding an arm under and around Natsu’s shoulders.

Natsu hummed in agreement, smiling as he kissed Gray’s sweaty chest. His nose wrinkled as he felt come leaking out of his hole. “We should clean up soon. Not now, though.” 

“Yeah.” Gray hugged him closer, and the two of them laid there, listening to each other breathe for a while, practically till they were falling asleep. 

“Wait.” Natsu’s eyes, which had closed, popped open again. He glanced at the clock on the table. where is everybody? They should’ve been back by now.” 

“You’re right.” Gray sat up, yawning. “C'mon, let’s go clean up and look for them. They can’t be far.” He helped Natsu up, since his legs were still wobbly, and together they made their way to the attached bathroom, exchanging smiles and little kisses the whole way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Erza and Lucy, knowing that they're fucking: *look at each other* *go in the direction of the nearby hot springs*  
> Wendy, Happy and Carla: *???????*
> 
> you can tell I didn't know how to end it lmao
> 
> the love I got for the last one fueled my soul. thank you so much everybody!!!!!
> 
> also I have like two more of these partially written and one I'm currently making a new word for lol
> 
> *still ignoring my other projects with a vengeance*
> 
> also yes this is now a series. peace ✌
> 
> ([tumblr](https://sunsofmars.tumblr.com/))


End file.
